


the slipperiest country

by PhancyPhandom



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Freckles, Greece, I am not a qualified smut professional so, Love, M/M, Sweet, Swimming, Vacation, no real insertion, some spicy moments, sun boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 00:17:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12544536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhancyPhandom/pseuds/PhancyPhandom
Summary: Dan and phil take a cute romantic getaway to Greece. Some pals come along too.“That’s okay if you lock us out, I have dan to keep me warm.” Phil leant over the chairs and lazily pulled dan into his grip. He peppered kisses on his cheek.“Babe, we better leave them to their own devices, Phil is drunk drunk.” Bryony giggled.Through the intimate onslaught of phil, Dan looked up in bemusement.“Right, and you aren’t?”





	the slipperiest country

Living so close to the mediterranean had its perks, a single plane could fly straight to a beautiful, culture rich country. Blue water, different people, new sights, new sounds. Nothing in Greece was grey and bleak. Dan and phil were looking forward to their “mini couple’s holiday”.

 

It had been a few weeks of preparation to get ahead of schedule on videos, but phil was working towards something he was definitely going to enjoy. A private vacation with dan; bryony and wirrow would be there too, but having them around was almost second nature; it was going to be a _comfortable_ trip. It was Dan who first proposed the idea of Greece, and unbeknownst to phil, he and Bryony had already started planning things over coffee last week.

 

“Bry, it’s gonna be great, we can take a private boat out or something,  and then take a tour of the coast.” Dan said through a bite of biscotti. He held the bitten end to gesticulate the rest of his sentence. “And, since you get off work for 5 days next week--”

 

“It’d be brilliant! We can both take our men on a romantic getaway, away from the grey of London and into the blue of _Santorini_.” Bryony exclaimed, a grandiose tone in her voice.

 

Dan grimaced at the label, ‘romantic getaway’, but then started up with laughter. Bry joined in.

 

“A Romantic getaway indeed... but yeah, i’ll have to check with Phil, as I haven’t exactly told him yet.” 

Bryony quirked an eyebrow. 

 

“So this trip is just a ploy for us both to go to Greece alone, and find some hot mediterranean lads?”

 This time Dan didn’t grimace. He sputtered out his coffee.

 

A week later they had all their videos queued, bags packed —that was a lie, Dan still hadn’t put his stuff in order, much to Phil’s dismay —and were getting ready for the early wakeup. Phil was in his pajamas, shirtless, messily combing fingers through his hair. All the while, Dan was admiring the way his back flexed and the smooth outlines of his body. They were way past the point of normal-bedtimes-for-a-six-am-wake-up, but then again, every bedtime for them was at an ungodly hour. Dan tugged at the sheets, crawling under the ten layers of fabric Phil called, _“bed spreading”_.

 

“I can’t wait to see you all shirtless tomorrow.” Dan hummed, watching Phil make his way to the bed, sporting a poignant quiff.

 

“I’m wearing nothing right now though?”

 

“Yeah, but tomorrow, it’ll be us, and the sun —plus you’ll be wearing those new swimming trunks I bought you.”

 Phil made a sour expression.

 

“You mean the ones that I hate, because they’re too tight on my ass?”

 

“Yes.” Dan smirked, turning over to Phil who was reaching over to the bedside table. He snuck his hand under the duvet and groped Phil's butt.

 

“I mean, the trunks are fine, it’s your fault for having a big butt.”

 

If Dan decided to be a responsible adult, he would go to sleep. But everything was different when he had _a_ _Phil_ in his bed. Phil turned over to face him, fully offended. Dan gave him a peck on the lips to compensate.

 

“Oi! We have an early start tomorrow.” Phil grabbed dan’s hand. He didn’t want to feel like death in the morning, but fooling around with dan was getting the best of him. Maybe it was the pre-holiday excitement, or the fact that they worked their asses off for the entire last week, minimal intimacy, but Phil was slowly giving way to his desires. Dan dragged a hand up Phil's chest, and tapped it twice along his collar bones.

 

“Early start, _early shmart_ Philly, I have a better bedtime remedy. _Better_ than scrolling through twitter mentions for half an hour.” Dan cooed. He moved in closer to whisper against Phil's neck. _God, it was late and Dan was really warm against him_. “And it might involve my mouth.” Phil shivered. Dan looked up at him with soft eyes, his cheeks were blooming. It was still nice to be flirty and coy, even after all this time. The suggestive tones, and the playful groping were apart of the wonderful structure of their relationship. _He loved Dan so damn much._

 

Phil pulled Dan onto himself, and grinned. “Show me then?”

 

_______________________________________

“Fuck.”

 

“We slept in.”

 

“ and I-- I didn’t pack yet.”

 

“DANnnnnnn!”

 

_______________________________________

They suffered the consequences of last nights activities, but in Phil’s opinion, (and Dan's by proxy) it was worth it. Last night was the bread basket to his three course meal. Dan was going to be his dinner, and Greece was the _chef special;_  Phil immediately grimaced at the metaphor

 

Rushing to the taxi, they had only 45 minutes before boarding started, and the airport was 20 minutes away. Phil was feverishly calculating numbers and minutes when they threw all their stuff into the cab. Luckily, they planned on meeting Bryony and Wirrow at Heathrow and would convene in the lobby. Approximately five iphone checks later, 23 minutes had gone by, and dan and phil were bumbling out of the cab. Right near the doors to the lobby, Bry and wirrow were sat on a bench.

 

“Boys! Where were you?! Wirrow and I have been here for half an hour, and we bought you some coffee, but it’s probably gone cold.”

 

“You were also the ones who invited us, remember?” Wirrow chimned in.

 

“Well we uh--” Phil started.

 

“--I didn’t pack till this morning.” Dan said sheepishly. Bryony shook her head, and hugged them both nonetheless.

 

“Still glad you actually made it though.” She said. “Knowing you two, it's a miracle you guys arrive on time.”

 

Dan and phil were getting shit, but honestly, they deserved it. Again Phil thought, _totally worth it._

 

_______________________________________

 Contrary to popular belief, they weren't going to fly in business class —especially not with Phil in charge of their budget. It was once Phil who said, _“it would be a mockery to purchase more leg room for a 2 hour flight”._

 

Then, it was nice sometimes. Squeezing into a plane seat, granted with anonymity around other passengers. Phil was able reach for his hand, and it would be hidden within the confines of their seat. These little moments of touch reminded him of who he was, and what he had. He felt lucky.

 

An hour into the flight, Phil looked up from his laptop, and glanced at dan. He was gazing out of the window. The sky was glowing, and the sun was starting to rise; Dan was very nice to look at. And, if it wasn't for that fact that he didn’t want to disturb Dan’s bubble of serenity, Phil _would’ve_ reached out and pet one of his curls. Dan felt eyes on him. After being around someone for eight years, their little behaviors tended to be routinely. While still staring out into the bright sunrise, Dan blindly reached for phil’s thigh and rested his palm on the warm jean fabric. Phil snuck a look around the passenger cabin, it was habit. Most people were sleeping, others watching films, or gazing out the window much like Dan. Satisfied with the setting, Phil leant close to Dan’s cheek, and gave him a slow kiss. It was risky, but no one had seen and even if they did, the morning-drunkenness would’ve made them second guess their perception.

The kiss intensified the feeling. After breaking away and giving dan another glance, he looked intoxicating now: messy untamed curls, long dark eyelashes, and a face illuminated by the golden sunrise. Without hesitation he kissed him again, and when he pulled back, a little moist patch appeared on Dan’s peach-soft skin.

 

“What was that for?” Dan turned away from the window, his eyes flitting across the cabin. Dan stopped blushing at unexpected kisses years ago, but sometimes, Phil would catch him at a vulnerable moment, where he would be sleepy, or deep in thought. This was one of those times.

 

“You looked pretty.” Phil stated plainly. Somehow, in those three words, his tone reflected the illustrious descriptions in his mind. “And now you’re blushing.”

 

Dan was too tired to make a smart remark, so he just looked away from Phil’s stare, and let his hand on Phil’s thigh, rub softly back and forth.

 

“Can’t wait to get to the hotel.” Dan sighed. “I want more now, wanna kiss your neck.” He lowered his tone, and now it felt like anyone could listen in if they wanted to. Dan gave a yawn, and leaned back into his seat. Him and Phil had loads of time —that was one of the benefits of having forever with somebody— but sometimes, ‘soon’, or ‘later’ was too long a wait.

 

“We could go to the toilets?” Phil offered.

 

Dan practically snorted.

 

“Youre joking right? I love you, but I thought this _thing_ we had going on, was like, going to be romantic or something.”

 

“Daniel howell, a romantic!?” Phil guffawed.

 

“Shut up, you know I’m a sap, plus our legs are too long and spindly to be pretzeled up in a plane’s toilets.” 

 

Phil closed his eyes and rested his head against dan’s shoulder. He hummed in agreement.

 

_______________________________________

 “Bry and I may have gone a little over-board with the accommodation, but…” Dan started.

 

“So you decided to book a beach-side house with a private pool!? .… and, oh my god! is that a garden terrace?” Wirrow rushed over to the neatly trimmed shrubbery and delicate pink orchids. The four of them wandered the outer property in awe. For a couple days, this was a pretty elaborate set-up.

 

 “And the house comes with two master bedrooms, they’re on opposite sides of the house.” Bryony added. “So you know what that means…”

 

Phil turned a blind eye, and Dan just groaned. Wirrow was still preoccupied with the somewhat amazing landscaping that had been done to the terrace.

 

“Bry shut up!” Dan laughed, rushing towards the back entrance of the house. “I’ll lock you out!”

(This “threat” provided the bulk of their exercise on that trip: who could make it to the door first.)

 

_______________________________________

 The first day had been eventful. Touring the local shops, taking a half day boat trip on the coast (which in turn provided some quality cannonball “diving” videos for Phil) and finally, mimosa’s by the pool during the sunset. Both couple’s were situated on the reclined patio chairs, Bryony lying in between Wirrow's legs, and two chairs pushed right next to each other for Phil and Dan. The sky was clear, making a perfect warm gradient of colour and the temperature was dropping, the fleeting warmth of the grecian sun washing over the terrace one last time. They all sipped their fruity beverages in silence; it had been a hot energetic day, now it was cooling, and they could wind-down like respectable adults —that being with an alcoholic beverage, and the one they loved most. As the sun left its final brilliant glow, disappearing beyond the horizon, Bryony and Wirrow stood up with their empty glasses.

 

“We’re gonna head inside, I won’t lock you guys out, _but,_ I make no promises.” Wirrow said, a slightly drunk and giggling Bryony behind him. Phil looked at Dan, and then to Wirrow.

 

“That’s okay if you lock us out, I have _dan_ to keep me warm.” Phil leant over the chairs and lazily pulled Dan into his grip. He peppered kisses on his cheek.

 

“Babe, we better leave them to their own devices, Phil is _drunk_ drunk.” Bryony giggled.

 

Through the intimate onslaught of Phil, Dan looked up in bemusement.

 

“Right, and you aren’t?”

 

“Were not as drunk as you too —On sickening amounts of love, that is.” She sneered. Wirrow laughed in agreement.

 

“Night guys, Use protection!” they yelled from the house and in turn, Dan gave the finger in the direction of the door. So, maybe Dan wanted to make-out with boyfriend during twilight. The others had gone inside and it was too dark to make out full figures anyways. Their activities were going to stay deliciously ambiguous. 

 

“I love being here with you right now.” Phil was kissing Dan’s neck with him on his lap.  

 

“Mmm, the entire boat ride I wanted to rip those shorts off of you. I don’t even care that they cost £40--”

 

Phil paused his ministrations on Dan’s neck, and looked at him wide-eyed.

 

“Dan!”

 _This guy,_ Dan thought.

 

“What? Also, I didn’t say stop.”

 

“You’re lucky I’m kind of drunk, and a little bit turned on right now.” Phil threatened, resuming the spot on Dan’s neck where he was sucking the skin lightly. They had five days, enough time for a hickey to fade, as long as he didn’t suck any--

 

“Harder, Phil.” Dan was really enjoying this, plus he could always wear a scarf.

 

Everything felt slow and wonderful, even the biting evening air was making their radius of heat, hotter. Dan dragged his fingers through Phil’s sea-water dried hair, and gently guided his face away from his neck.

 

“My turn.” Dan mirrored phils previous actions, while slowly dragging up Phil’s shirt. The cool night air was making everything stiff.

 

“Ahh it’s too cold Dan.” He whined, watching as dan pushed his shirt up to his chin, fully exposing his chest and nipples. They were definitely hard, the breeze was light, but any stimulation was enough really.

 

“Let me try something, and then we can go inside, yeah?” Dan asked. Phil acquiesced, then leaned in for another hot mouthed kiss. Dan ducked his head down to the pink rounds of phil’s nipples, kissing around one, and nipping playfully at the skin. Right against Phil’s chest, he could feel his buzzing heartbeat, and contracting breaths. Hopefully Bry or Wirrow didn’t decide to look out of their window tonight.

 

“Ahhh, too much, Dan,” Phil felt sensory numb, but he didn’t want it to stop. “We should...go...uhhh.. inside.” he said again, through broken whimpers.

 

With a mouthful of Phil, Dan feigned ignorance, and instead moved to his other nipple, treating it as equally rough as the last. Phil was a moaning mess.

 

“Now you’re just being rude, stop teasing.” Phil started.

 

Dan stopped and looked up at phil with wide eyes and a sultry look. His lips were swollen and slick —truly a sight to see. Even through the haziness of sex, Phil was still keen enough to admire Dan’s mussed up hair, and shining red lips.

 

“I want _this_ , like right now, but not outside.” Phil chuckled, reaching out to Dan’s eager face and brushing his fingers across his mouth. He let the tip of his index finger slide beyond his lips, and Dan accepted it and sucked. It wasn’t for any particular reason, besides fulfilling his infatuation with Dan’s mouth. Dan hopped off Phil's lap and grabbed his wrist, attempting to help him up from the lawn chair. The chair caught on Phil's foot and resulted in him tripping right into Dan’s arms.

 

“I didn't think I could actually sweep you of your feet.” He exclaimed, while Phil was just barely holding on, clinging weakly to Dan’s shoulders.

 

“Fuck...you.” He muttered.

 

“Yeah, but we have to go inside first. You wanted to, remember?” Dan was snickering, and curving an arm around Phil's waist to lead him to the door.

 

“I hate you.”

 

“--Hate you too philly.”

 

Phil ducked his head to hide his grin.

 

 _______________________________________

 That was essentially how the rest of their trip went. Hot skin on skin. New freckles each day. Alcohol by the poolside and banter with friends. It was tranquility. 

By the fourth day, phil was approaching poached lobster, peppered with spots, while Dan was insistently pestering him that he needed some sort of night-skin-mask, along with the “spf 200”, unless he _“wanted to shed his skin in a horrible sun-frying accident.”_

 

“Why don’t we try this one phil? Argan oil, vitamin E and… soy.” Dan offered, sifting through the entire shelf of various creams and ointments meant to aide burns on the whitest of the white. “You know, I read somewhere that soy cures burns or something, I mean it said--”

 

“Can’t we just get aloe? That’s good, and like, traditional.” He picked up a green bottle filled with the gelatinous plant product. “And I’m making you massage it in!”

 

“Fine phil.” Dan said, nudging him in the shoulder. _It was a ploy for a free massage wasn’t it,_  Dan thought to himself.

 

_______________________________________

 “Y’know I heard somewhere that guys use aloe as ‘male enhancement’.” Phil said nonchalantly, as Dan squeezed the first few globs of aloe vera onto his back. They were in their room at the “villa”, situated on the luxurious white bed sheets that were soon to be dirtied.

 

“And why were you looking up dick size remedies?” Dan asked, spreading the gel around the most burnt part of phil’s back; the irritation was intensely bright red, and if Dan wasn’t so invested in Phil’s answer, he might have found the colour comical.

 

“You know I wasn’t!” Phil exclaimed, “I just went on an internet tangent, and may have seen some videos I regret.”

 

“Flip over I need your chest.” Dan motioned with his hands for Phil to roll. “ _And of course you weren’t_. I’m sure this _definitely_ _wasn’t_ your way to get me to use aloe to wank you off.”

 

Phil tried to hide a blush. Dan stopped rubbing circles on his chest.

 

“Wait, you-- you’re not serious are you?”

 

“...Thats why I wanted to get it at the store,” Phil shied away. “And it’s basically lube.”

 

Dan moved from sitting back on his heels, to sitting over phil’s thighs, and wiped the excess aloe onto phil’s stomach. He leaned down chest to chest with phil and looked up at him.

 

“Babe, this is honestly not the weirdest thing we’ve done for sex.” Dan sympathized. Phil just blinked, yet his blush was maintaining. “--Besides, I thought you’d be a bit more jaded to this whole ‘let’s talk about our kinks’ thing.”

 

“Hey, I am too.” Phil brought his hand to rest in Dan’s curls.

 

“Right…. Your face is as red as your back.” Dan plopped a kiss of either of Phil’s cheeks.“-- very cute.”

 

“Just get the aloe.” Phil murmured, lifting his head ever so slightly to meet Dan’s lips. Dan laughed through the kiss.

 

_______________________________________

 It was time to go home, and Dan was hanging upside down on their bed, Phil was across the room, shirtless. From a blurry view, Dan was squinting hard to count the freckles on phils back. He got to 52 before Phil interrupted him.

 

“Why are you hanging there in silence?”

 

“Procrastinating.”

 

“--Leaving this place you mean?”

 

Dan sighed, and by Phils standards, slid awkwardly out of his position on the bed.

 

“It’s just, when we go back, we’re going to have to do more work.”

 

“But it’s our new place, it’ll be nice to go _home._ ” Phil wandered over to Dan’s space, and put a hand on his shoulder. Dan brought him into a hug and spoke into his shoulder.

 

“Yeah, but you’re going to be wearing a shirt all the time now.” They swayed quietly in this dancing embrace for a little moment longer, till Phil broke away and planted a kiss on Dan’s forehead. They were looking at each other, enjoy the closeness. Dan leant up to Phil and kissed the corner of his mouth, and then squarely on the lips. He was being a bit petulant, but he really didn’t want to leave.

 

“As soon as we get home, i’ll do a strip show just for you.” Phil smiled, patting a hand on Dan’s shoulder.

 

“Phillllll.” dan whined. “I feel like I should be laughing at the idea of you doing a stripshow, but that’s the nicest thing anyone’s ever said to me.”

 

“Who’ve you been hanging around?”

 

“Only you.”

 

He kissed Dan hard.

 

“Whoa, what was that for?” Dan stepped back from the intensity of the kiss.

 

“I just remembered that I love you.”

 

“Philip Lester, a romantic?!” Dan giggled, throwing Phil’s own words right back at him.

 

"You know I'm a sap."  _He loved Dan so damn much._

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> *Fic Disclaimer: If there are any typos please tell me! also let me know what you think about the story, even if all u have to say is "sjksjdhfjdkf" *
> 
> I'm violetta nice to meet you
> 
> oh look an online shrine to dan and phil how peculiar:
> 
> phancy-phandom.tumblr.com


End file.
